The Four Swords
by NeonRaccoon
Summary: Four heroes, unknown to each other, are destined to come together and stop the evil darkness that is soon to consume their homeland. With the help of allies along the way, can they defeat the lord of darkness before it's too late? Story is better than summary. xD


**The Four Swords**

Chapter 1 - Unexpected Connections

Early morning as the golden sun shines down on all of Chigiri. Blessing the land with another warm summer day. South of Chigiri, over in Hyrule, a young farmer by the name of Link is just waking up, readying himself to another day's work. Link is seventeen, almost eighteen, years old. He has dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He wears a forest green tunic and matching hat. With brown leather boots, belt, gloves and a white body suit. While his father, Kaze, is out as a royal guard, him and his mother, Jinsei, live in Ordon village. Jinsei has wavy blonde hair and blue eyes. Her normal attire is a pale green kimono with a white, windy leaf pattern and dark brown sash.

Some wonder why Link and Jinsei didn't live in the castle with Kaze. They royal guard wouldn't allow them to live there since neither of them had a job for the castle. So they live peacefully in the village, awaiting the next time Kaze get's to visit. Until then, they just have to be patient, but it isn't all that hard.

Link was on his was to Hyrule field to practice his horseback-archery. He always woke up early so he could practice something. Whether it be the sword, archery, horseback, or all three. After dressing himself and eating, he grabbed his bow and quiver, hopped on Epona, and was off.

Not too far from the village, was a nice little selection of small trees to use as targets. Epona didn't stop moving when he let go of the reigns. Link adjusted his bow and settled an arrow and released. He did this numerous times, missing some, hitting a lot.

"Great job today, Epona." Link said to his horse, petting her mane as she trotted back to the village. Link's Hylian ears heard something, or someone, screaming. He looked up and saw someone falling from the sky.

Somewhere up in Sky World, a young angel boy named Pit was getting ready to start delivering messages all over. Pit has dark blue eyes and dark brown hair. His attire consists of a white toga and a dark blue under suit. He wore golden bracelets on his arms and legs. His boots are dark brown with a light brown X pattern, the bottom of his boots are sandal-like. The whiter an angel's wings were, the purer they were. Pit had the whitest wings in the entire kingdom, they seemed to shimmer in the sunlight. The only quirk was that Pit couldn't actually fly without the help of Palutena, he could merely glide and catch wind under his wings. It was rather embarrassing, though he's learned to cope with the embarrassment.

Today there was a very urgent message that must be delivered by the orders of Goddess Palutena. Heading over to the landing strip, Pit gripped his messenger bag with a tight grip. Never had he delivered such an important message. They were usually in the care of the higher, elite angels. Needing to check who the letter was going to, Pit carefully pulled it out and checked the location and name.

"_Hyrule, Ordon Province. Link._ Well alright then. Let's get this done." He said as he stuffed the letter back into the bag and took off. Facing Sky World, he spread his arms and wings. Closed his eyes and fell backwards.

Feeling the wind striking him from behind, trying to find a good time to flip and glide in the direction of Hyrule. His instincts eventually told him to flip and gain control. Pit glided South through the skies, making his way to Ordon.

"_If only I could have an adventure one day…instead of just skimming the land…venture through it." _Pit thought to himself, and began to lose himself in another day dream. It took him a few moments to realize that the letter slipped out of the bag and flapped right in front of him.

"Huh? AH- Oh no!" He shouted as he tried to remain calm so he would stay in the air, but also scrambled to grab the letter as is flew away. "Aw no! Come back here!" He yelled to the letter, as if it could understand and hear him. Unfortunately, he moved around a bit too much, and felt him self descending. He gasped and tried to fly up, knowing it wouldn't work how hard he tried. "No, no, no, no, no!" He covered his head, closed his eyes, and screamed.

"_Is this really how I'm going to die? Lady Palutena! Help me please!" _He begged in his mind as he felt himself land on something. Something a lot softer than the ground. "Am…am I dead?" He asked himself mostly, though the thing he landed on responded anyway.

"No…but I might be." They both stood up slowly, bodies aching from the crash. "Who are you and why did you crash into me? You knocked me right off my horse." The man asked Pit, waiting for an answer.

"Oh, um. I am deeply sorry sir. My name is Pit, I am a messenger from Sky World, here to deliver a letter to- Ah! Oh no! The letter, where did it go? Oh Palutena please tell me it fell with me!" Pit pleaded to the sky, as the human cushion stared at him and cocked an eyebrow. "Please sir! You have to help find a letter for a man named Link." His eyes widened slightly. "It's very urgent you see." Pit was about ready to beg for the man's help. He couldn't help but chuckle.

"I'll help. After all I'd like to read my oh-so-urgent mail." Pit immediately caught on and apologized again.

"Oh, you're Link? I am so sorry, I'm not usually this clumsy! I promise!" The angel tried explaining himself, Link just grinned.

"Don't worry about it. How about you check the skies some more while I search down here. It couldn't have gone too far." Link suggested and hopped back onto Epona. Pit stood there sheepishly. "Something wrong?" The Hylian asked.

"Um, well I can't fly on my own you see…I can only glide." Pit explained, looking away. Okay so maybe he hasn't completely gotten over the embarrassment. Link wondered his thoughts.

"Well…we could just search together. Even though it's paper, it has to land at some point." Link explained, Pit shot his wings up in the air to feel the direction of the breeze.

"_Huh…I was just gonna stick my finger in my mouth and hold it up…I guess his way works too._" Link thought to himself.

"The wind is now blowing North East. So that's the direction we should head."

"Then what are we waiting around here for?" Link faced Epona North East. "Let's go! Hyaa!" He lashed the reigns and Epona dashed off, Pit somehow managed to keep up with a horse. Just barely though.

Ike ran inside the castle, up the stairs, to the right, up more stairs and then to the left, to Marth's room. Where, as usual, he was staring out the window, thinking about love. The moment Ike slammed the door open, Marth jumped and yelped.

"My god Ike, you nearly gave me a heart attack! What do you want?" Marth asked, turning to face his older sibling. Marth is currently sixteen year old boy, with blue hair and blue eyes. He wears a pale blue tunic and black pants. A royal blue cape with a red inside wraps around his shoulders. Also black leather belt, fingerless gloves and boots.

"I found a letter to some guy named Link, out in the field." Ike replied. Ike is eighteen and was wearing a navy blue tunic with white pants and brown leather boots and, like his brother, fingerless gloves. His cape his red on the outside with a tan inside, it is much more torn up than Marth's however. Around Ike's head is a black, torn up, headband.

"Ike! That letter does not belong to you, why did you take it?" Marth felt like he was the older one at times, with Ike's immaturity and all.

"Because it was just laying in the field. If we find the owner they'll be grateful. Who knows, maybe this 'Link' is nice lil' lady." Ike held sarcasm in his voice, Marth huffed and shook his bangs out of his eyes.

"Ike, go find the owner or return it to the Angels. I have no interest in taking part in this." Marth stated clearly and turned back to the large window to mope once again. He heard Ike sigh and leave the room as the door shut behind his brother.

Staring at the letter, Ike walked back outside to try and find this Link fellow. He read it closely, to know where Link was supposedly located.

"Ordon Province…well damn it all, that's all the way in Hyrule, across Chigiri! There's no way I can walk there in a day." Ike complained to himself. Then a grin plastered his face as he made his way to the stables. He walked inside, ignoring the horrible smell, and found his all black horse, Comet

"Okay boy, we're going on a little journey." Ike talked to the animal, putting on the saddle and attaching everything correctly so that it wouldn't fall off the horse. Once done, Ike charged out of the stables on Comet, toward Hyrule. About half an hour later, Ike wondered.

"Here I am, delivering a letter to a man who could be god knows where. What do I really do with my life?" He said to himself.

After about two hours of running to keep up with a full grown horse, Pit collapsed. Link slowed Epona down to a halt.

"Um…do you wanna ride on Epona now?" Link asked, staring down at the fallen Angel.

"You know…now that I can think logically…what chances would we have of finding a little letter in this big land?" Pit asked, forcing himself up, Link shrugged.

"Just have to have faith I guess. What's on it anyway?"

"Well…I'm not sure…but Lady Palutena said that it must be delivered to you. That the fate of the world was in it. I wish she would have chosen an elite Angel for this instead." Pit mumbled the last part to himself, and hoped on Epona behind Link. Then they were on the move again.

"Well if it's so important, it's going to show up someway at some point." Link tried to cheer up his new Angel friend. The two continued on throughout Chigiri, give or take another few hours and they would be in Altea. "_Did the letter really end up there?_" Link thought to himself, and saw a figure in the distance running in their direction.

Letter still in grasp, Ike and Comet crossed the land, hopes still high he would find Link. Two hours of search didn't knock him down. Eventually, he saw a figure in the distance running in his direction.

"I wonder if this guy up ahead is Link…" He asked himself, while slowing down his horse. The two figures become visible to each other, and both stop their horses next to one another.

"Excuse me sir, but have you lost a letter or know a fellow named Link of Ordon?" Ike asked, holding up the urgent letter. Pit's eyes widened and a grin plastered his face.

"That would be me, actually. We've been looking for that letter, it's very important." Link explained, and Ike smiled handing him the letter.

"Be more careful next time if its so urgent." Ike stated, Link and Pit nodded. "Well I will be on my way home now. Good day, Link and Angel." Ike turned around, ready to head home, thinking this would be the only time he would see Link and Pit. Just as they were thinking they would never speak with Ike again either. Oh how wrong they all were.

Now racing off back home, Link was curious of two things.

"Pit…if you can't fly, how do you get home?"

"Well, Palutena brings me back up to Angel Land with a beam of light. Though I couldn't call for help earlier, if she knew I came back without delivering the letter, she would…well she's a Goddess I'll let that thought run through your own mind." Pit explained. "Well I can go home now." The Angel jumped off Epona, causing her to stop suddenly. "Good luck with whatever that letter says." Pit pulled out a miniature flute-like thing, and played a tune, similar to when Link plays the Ocarina.

Almost immediately, a beam of light surrounded him and he began to levitate back up to Sky World.

"Goodbye, Pit."

"Farewell" Pit replied as Link lost sight of the angel. Alone once again, the Hylian rode back to Ordon at top speed. Where he would probably be questioned of where he was for the past few hours.

Once home, Ike took Comet back to the stables, then made his way back up to Marth's room. Yet again, barging in and scaring his brother. This has always been a tradition between them yet Marth never got used to it.

"Well? Did you find the owner or an Angel to give the letter to?" Marth asked, eyeing his brother's smirk.

"Yes, with great luck, I did. I found the owner AND an Angel. You doubt me far too much brother." Marth could sense the 'I told you so' rage coming on. Luckily for him, it didn't.

"Good. Now-" Marth was cut off by a servant coming into the room, asking for them to meet with their father. Apparently, like the letter, this was important and they must attend. Slightly worried with all the urgencies lately, they walked down to the throne room, where their parents were waiting for them.

"_I have a bad feeling about this…_" Marth thought to himself, looking over at his brother. Their expressions were probably exactly the same right at this moment. As they entered the oversized hall, the brothers approached their father and knelt down in respect. Though it is their own mother and father, the kneeling and bowing was still required.

"Father…you summoned for us?" Marth asked, as they both stood up, straight as can be. Their father, Hito, was quite handsome. He has navy blue hair and light blue eyes. A bit of scruff to his face. Wearing a royal violet tunic with a golden flame pattern, black pants and boots. His cape was the same violet as his tunic, but with a white inside.

"Yes." He replied and stood up. "You see, my sons, a day of destruction is upon us."

"A…day of destruction?" Ike asked, shaken by those simple words.

"A day where darkness will once return to this land, such as it did fifty years ago. At that time, there were four heroes, with the help of other allies, banished the darkness for all eternity. However…" He walked towards the window, that viewed the land before him. "Something became amiss at the gate of the underworld, and now darkness slowly seeps out of the walls day by day. Once enough of it escapes, complete chaos will rain upon us." The brothers were now very worried about this predicament, who would banish the darkness again?

"Father…are there any new heroes that may banish the darkness once again?" Marth asked, fearing for his answer. Hito walked over to his sons, and looked them right in the eyes.

"This is where you both, plus two, come in. You are two of the four heroes that will banish the darkness once again." There it was, the words that Marth and Ike feared. Suddenly they felt the weight of the world on their shoulders. The big question now was…

"How will we know when we find the other heroes?" Marth asked.

"_**A swordsman of South and a messenger of the sky, will one day meet with the young brothers of North. When this happens, the heroes will become connected for life**_." Their father quoted, then it hit Ike like a slap on the face. He knew who the other two were. "Ike…you have the look of knowledge on your face."

"I know who they are. I met them earlier when I was returning a letter." Ike explained, and Marth looked at him in surprise.

"Then go back, both of you shall leave by morning of tomorrow, and go to Hyrule, find the swordsman. With great luck, find the Angel. You will then meet the Goddess' Palutena, Nayru, Farore, and Din. They will explain the rest of what you must do." The brothers nodded, and headed outside. Once finding a grassy hill, they sat down and think about what their lives would become.

"Ike…our lives are about to change for better or for worse." Marth pointed out, and Ike agreed.

"I didn't think I'd be seeing those two again. That is was just a small meeting to return an urgent letter. I bet you anything on that letter is the same as what father told us."

"Yeah…Do you think we'll win?"

"I don't know Marth…I don't know."

"Oh my goodness, Link. This is so huge." Jinsei stated, at the news of Link's letter.

"I know, I can't believe that I'm one of the four heroes. I mean, there are better fighters than me out there, right?" Link questioned his mother, who looked at him sympathetically.

"Link, it's not just about strength, but connection. The four heroes back then certainly weren't the strongest bunch, but their connection with each other was strong…They banished the darkness because they were together and their bond was strong." His mother's words sank in.

"I'll leave in the morning, I'm going to head North to Altea, hopefully I will meet up with Pit again. Or maybe he'll come find me." Link said, looking out a window up to the clouds.

Y-you wanted to see me, Lady Palutena?" The angel asked, as he approached the Goddess of Light.

"Yes, Pit, I have important news to tell you. It is of the same message as was on the letter."

"What is it, Lady Palutena?" Pit asked, Palutena explained to him of the darkness and four heroes. When she told him that he was one of them, his eyes glistened like never before. Finally his dream would come true, he would go on adventure, to save the world and possibly meet a lady friend.

"Do not fail Pit…I believe in you." Pit nodded with a smile on his face. He made his way back home to tell his family of the great news.

So…they're going to 'connect' and 'become one', like the heroes of legend did fifty years ago?"

"Y-yes sir…that is correct." His maniacal laugh echoed through the empty corridors, causing the servant to jump in fear.

"Perfect. Just…perfect."


End file.
